


Mermaids

by I_was_BOTWP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/pseuds/I_was_BOTWP
Summary: Ginny followed Luna to live in the States when a lead on a new magical creature came up. Perhaps they shouldn't have trusted the source.





	Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the facebook group Wrackspurts and Nargles' "New Beginnings" drabble competition.

Ginny Weasley had left a promising career with the Holyhead Harpies for love. The States had never held any allure for Ginny, but here she was living in Seattle, Washington. Why? Because Luna’s career came first. 

It wasn't too much of a hardship for Ginny to start over. The US hosted professional Quidditch leagues. And Ginny had landed a spot as Chaser for the local team. Even if there hadn’t been an open position, she still would have followed Luna to Seattle.

Truth be told, she was prepared to follow Luna to the ends of the earth. There was a distinct possibility she would be required to.

Seattle's famous fish market was a life-saver for the two busy women. They tended to work odd hours, not always eating together. Ginny could at least manage to bake fillets in butter, lemon, and fresh herbs without burning them. Tossing a salad took no skill. On the nights when Luna made it home first, dinner was… a little more avant garde.

Hearing the pop of apparition in the small living room of their flat, Ginny grinned.

"Hello!" Luna called out. The thump and squelch of her wet gear hitting the wood floor echoed through their single bedroom rental. That was followed by Luna murmuring, "Tergeo."

Ginny answered, "Hey! Dinner's nearly ready."

"Let me just…" Luna trailed off, as zippers and snaps sounded. "Oh! Got it."

"Did you find something today?" Ginny stopped her wand movements, halting the knives in midair that were chopping carrots, radishes, and cucumbers. 

Coming into the kitchen, Luna held up her underwater camera. "Wait until you see the pictures. Hermione is going to have something to say when I send her a copy!"

It was, ironically, Hermione who had inadvertently set Luna on the path to Seattle. Of all the people to urge Luna to follow her dreams to find previously unknown creatures, Hermione had never stood out to Ginny as someone who encouraged a belief in the fantastical.

However, it was their older friend who had shown Luna the internet and encouraged her to use it to look for pictures and stories about oddities and rarities. Luna took to using a Muggle computer with a surprising alacrity.

"You did it! I can't believe you found a new species of merpeople!" Ginny flicked her wand and the hovering knives laid themselves down. Pride swelled up inside Ginny. Opening her arms, she stepped around the table to hug her girlfriend. "You're going to be-"

"Oh, I didn't find a new species of merpeople."

Perplexed, Ginny stopped short, dropping her arms. "But, you said you have pictures. And you want to send Hermione a copy."

Shaking her head, Luna's brows drew together. She looked sad for the first time since they had begun this new adventure a month ago. "I have pictures of Muggle women masquerading as mermaids. Hermione has to let the people who run the internet know."

Ginny gasped. "You mean those pictures we saw on the computer were-"

"Fake!" Luna finished her sentence. Roughly, she set the camera on the table. "Once I get these pictures developed, you'll see. Their fins are made of some sort of colored rubber."

"But what about their gills?"

"Makeup."

"Then how do they breathe?"

"It's like the bubble head charm, but with a container full of air attached to a mask with a long tube. You'll have to see the pictures. Muggles are quite smart." Luna smiled slightly, looking like she was trying not to cry instead.

A hug still seemed like a very good idea to Ginny, even if it had turned from celebratory to comforting. 

"It's okay," she said, stroking Luna's damp hair. "You can still follow that lead on Bigfoot."


End file.
